At present, the production lines for flour tortillas use only one press. Since the movement in delivering the tortillas from the press to the oven is cyclic, and since this movement should be continuous. The present production line utilizes only one press which results in gaps between each group of shaped tortillas, and thus the capacity of the line is not being suitably utilized.